Road Trip
by Mrs.Turbo319
Summary: What happens when the "snowstorm gang" (VJ, Chris((Christine)),Leland, and Rod.), Lightning, Sally, Finn, Mater, Holly, Siddley,and more go on a road trip? Well lets say we have Gucci air bags just incase we crash. (Mater comes later in the story.) OC/ Leland, OC/ Sid, Finn/Holley, Rod/OC, Lightning/ Sally tons of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip getting started

Hey whaddup my peeps :D? This is a short story of what happens when the gang from "a snowstorm" is back! But this time we have more people. We have some of almost everyone. Well hang on and see 'cause we got Gucci air bags, missing wallets, sugar highs, sugar crashes, and more! So stay tuned!


	2. Getting ready to go (my POV)

Road trip: getting ready to go.

Here's the second chapter :)

**********  
~VJ's POV~  
It was twelve in the morning. Me Leland Christine, or as like to call her Chris, and Rod were packing to go to Disney world in Orlando Florida. We decided to stay in radiator springs for a while so we brought what we knew we would need like sun shades, sun lotion (which Leland was convinced he didn't need any), our swimwear, flip flops, combs, towels, and all that stuff (I brought a floaty chair). Me and Leland shared a cone, so by the time our stuff was packed, Leland was sprawled across 'our' bed. Ever since he retired from being a spy, he would always try to sleep in. Seeing Leland would move I then blew my 'emergency' air horn right at the back of his head. He then jumped up in a fighting position. Once he realized it was me, he lost the stance and tilted his head at me. I then told him to give me a minute as I then changed clothes. What I was unaware of is that he stared at me the entire time. Once I was finished Leland was facing the wall and smiling. I then facepalmed and layer down.

Review? :3


	3. Hostage situation?

Road trip: hostage situation?

Hey, hey, hey! :) I'm baaaack! And better than ever (no I'm not)! Errr sorry if there are any typos, my auto correct foxes words that I type, even if they are correct.

Here's more :)

~my POV~

It was now 8:30 am. I woke up and put all my bags in the trunk of Leland's car.

He was STILL asleep so I decided to head over to Flo's. as I ran over and opened the doors I could see everyone was talking. As I sat in a boot near Lightning and Sally, I could hear someone ask "OK crazy question but, what's red+green +purple+green?"

Lightning then shouted "oh, Christmas!"

Everybody looked over at him, then they looked at me,sitting there, alone. Flo then walked over "hey honey, you need anything?" I shook my head no. Flo wanted me to speak or something so she then asked "hey, do you know any jokes?" I smiled and nodded. She then invited me up to the register. She offered for me to sit on the table nearest to the register. As I did I looked around and got nervous. I then breathed in and breathed out. I didn't think they would get the joke, but I said it anyways. "If a person with multiple personalizes threatens suicide, is that considered a hostage situation?" Once I said that like two seconds later, everyone was laughing.

I then sat back down while the laughing was going on, and ordered some pancakes with scrambled eggs. In ten minutes (everyone was still laughing) my food was delivered to me. I thanked Mia

And smiled I then ate my food,payed my bill (in cash, 'cause I'm ballin'), and went back to my cone. When I got back Leland was STILL asleep. I shook him yet he wouldn't wake up. So In the end I sat on his back, and laid down. I then started to hum the tune of row row row your boat (yes I still know this song). Leland groaned at the song I was humming and tried to sit up. He got aggravated groaned and then asked "what are you doing?"I laughed and then flatly stated "laying on your back." Leland grinned "why are you sitting on my back?" I then cheerfully stated "because you wouldn't wake up, silly!" As I rolled of his back and got my backpack (substitutes the purse) and headed to his car I could see that almost everyone was here. So I did role call.

"Lightning?"

"Here!"

"Sally?"

"Here."

"Chick!" I exclaimed as I saw a green stock car racing down the mother road. He then slammed on his brakes and jumped out of the car. I glared at him as he just sat grinning at me from behind his mustache. He walked up to me with a weird smile on his face.

"Hello, pretty." He said looking at me like a psycho. I screamed and ran around screaming "LELAND! LELAND HELP ME!" While Chick was chasing me. Leland then stepped out of his car to see me getting chased. He then got his taser and gazed Chick senseless.

Review :3


	4. We're on the move!

Road Trip: Lets-a Go!

I'm back, again! Now we Finally

hit the road!

~my POV~

It was 1:00 pm. Siddley's plane hovered over us as he landed of by Willy's Butte.

Once he, Finn, and Holly walked over with their suitcases I then did role call, after checking for offenders of course.

"Lightning?"

"Here!"

"Sally?"

"Here."

"Finn?"

"Present."

"Holly?"

"Here!"

"Siddley?"

"I'm here!"

"Chris?"

"I'm right here!"

"Rod?"

" isn't it obvious? I'm standing right in front of you!"

"Leland?"

"Hello!"

I then sighed. We all had to go get the rental van. Leland, Rod, and Lightning all mysteriously fit in Leland's car with Elbow room! They then took off to go get the van. But before they left Leland then said, "we'll be back in a bit!" And speed off.

It was now 1:30. Leland drove himself and Lightning back to radiator springs while Rod drove the fifteen seater van. I giggled as Leland struggled to get to his feet while exiting the car.

Before I could go over there, Leland was to his feet, loading the luggage, as were Lightning and Rod. Then everyone else with luggage put their luggage in the back of the van also. Once that was done, we all got in the Van, leaving Leland and Finn to sit up front.

And the seating were like this,

I was sitting with Chris and Sally.

Holly sat in front of us with lightning and Rod.

And Siddley was in the front row helping Finn and Leland navigate.

My partners were in the back row with me. Holly and her partners sat in the middle row. Siddley sat in front of them.

And then Finn and Leland were upfront.

"Next stop, Phoenix!" Called out Leland.

We were on our way to Disney, and no one could stop us, but the police.


	5. GUCCI air bags :3

Road trip: WHAT THE...

~Leland's POV~

We were making good time. We left at nine and were half way to Phoenix. That is until it started to rain. Once it started everyone drove around like maniacs. They slowed down, while some speed up. We got caught between a person going fast from the behind, and a slow person in front. The fast person actually RAMED us into the car in front. Then air bags shot out in everyone's faces. I thought I saw a logo on the bag. I looked back and everyone but VJ exclaimed "Gucci air bags, WHAT!" Then VJ started giggling like mad. Wow this would be a long journey.

~VJ POV~

i could see my plann had worked. Everyone was safe, and got a surprise too. Although I cost Me a pretty penny, I'm glad fever one enjoyed my Surprise.

Sorry this was short.

review, please :3


	6. Family reunion

Road trip: Family reunion.

~Leland's POV~

We had just came from fixing the van, it wasn't dented that bad, but we had to fix the airbags. So by the time we had finished it was nighttime and it would be and understatement to say that almost everyone was tired. Key word almost everyone. Valencia was wide awake. She was the one who was supposed to stay awake out of all of us, yet while the van was getting fixed she fell asleep! Finn then pulled over to a hotel by the request of lightning, sally, holly, and Sid. I guess VJ was really tired. She asked too, but right in the middle of the sentence she fell asleep. Chris woke her, yet VJ seemed to still be in dreamland. She sat up groggily and mumbled something about 'pizza' and closed her eyes. She then opened them, again. Finn then got out of the van and opened the backseat door.

~VJ's POV~

I was awoken by my friend, Chris. I then muttered "I was dreaming about the leaning tower of pizza." I groggily sat up from my slouchy position. I heard someone get out of the van and open the door. Chris got out first, then I, sally, and so forth. Once everyone was out, I thought I heard a familiar voice, Laila familiar. The green and black blob seemed to be getting closer and closer. I put my contacts in and I saw the blob was Laila Simons, my long lost cousin. I ran to her, as she to me. We ran into an embrace. Well, an embrace from her means getting my ribs squished. Once we released, I was exited. Who knew I would see her again? By the time I dragged her over to everyone else, they were all looking at us like they just saw a ghost. Well, Leland just sat there looking some type of way. I then spoke up, "guys, this is my long lost cousin, Laila Simons. We're really close, in different ways." Some snickers were heard as they looked at us, I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder. We all walked into the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Road trip: what the...? Bullets? Pt 1

**I don't own cars, Christine, or the heartbreak hotel, own the unrecognized characters, like VJ and Laila.**

~VJ'S POV~

I stood under the sign of the hotel, it was something I never knew was real, the heartbreak hotel. The song heartbreak hotel by the Jacksons, flowed into my head. All the girls were going to go get the rooms. All but Laila, who had already had her room, was by our van. I bet heads over tails, she was questioning his and I's relationship. Speaking of relationships, I think Sid has a crush on Laila. He is staring at her, and I can almost imagine his eyes forming into hearts.

As all the guys, excluding Leland and Sid, walked over to the hotel door. Laila finally stopped questioning my fiancé, who seemed rather alert, and headed to the door. Leland unloaded some of our things as Sid continued to stare at Laila. When Leland and Sid finally came over, we took the elevator to the 12th floor. We just sat there waiting until, "_beep_!" The lights on the elevator shut off and it stopped moving. Sally screamed out, "oh no! It must be a robbery!" As I looked around the dark elevator, I could notice two figures clinging close together, I held my breath as I noticed the figures, Laila and Sid. As I looked around I could see almost everyone had clung to someone.

Chris was clinging to Rod, Lightning and Sally clung also, as did Finn and Holley. The only ones who weren't clung together were me and Leland. I then trembled with fear, I didn't want to be separated from Leland. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. I clung to him as I looked down. I had no idea what happend next, I just heard us drop down to the first floor, heard a loud 'bang', and was blinded by a bright light.

~Leland's POV~

We dropped down to the floor and heard a '_bang_'. The elevator opened and another bang was heard. The bang, why did it give me the feeling something awful was going to happen? It was heard again as it echoed through the elevator. It hit someone. I looked beside me and I started to feel sick. VJ got hit in the foot. She was wincing in pain, from the bullet and the bright light. I gasped and held her in my arms as she tried to blink away tears. She pressed her face into my chest as she sobbed quietly, "It hurts so bad!" I felt her let go, since she already was clinging to me, and hold her foot. I felt my emotions shift inside of me. I wanted to harm whoever did this. But at the same time, I felt as if I shouldn't leave her on her own, with an injured foot. I just picked her up so she woulnt hurt her foot more. But something just didn't make sense, if we were in the _back_ of the elevator, how in the hell did she get shot?

**Muhhahahaha! Was that expected? No it wasn't! Don't lie to yourself! You may have expected someone to get shot by the title, but not myself! Review please? (That means you silent readers :|)**


	8. Intermission

Road trip: intermission Chris: thank you so much :). You are my only reviewer right now, you get a cyber cookie! _ Right now, if things are unclear this is what's going on, (and BTW mater is already at our destination, he got some of his friends to tow our cars there). We are going on a road trip Chick chased me, which in a result he got tazed Lightning, Rod, and Leland went to pick up the rental van Then Holley, Finn, and Sid came We took off We crashed and Gucci air bags shot out. ( I just couldn't put it off any longer.) We got the van fixed, and stopped at a hotel which happened to be the heart break hotel (my favorite song by the Jacksons). And Sid has a crush on my cousin who was at the hotel When we were in the elevator, the lights shut off, and stopped moving. Everyone clung to someone We dropped back to the first floor When the doors opened, gunshots were heard A bullet hit my foot which enraged and saddened Leland. Ok you got it now? 


End file.
